The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Titanium alloys are commonly used for aircraft containment casings to prevent failed turbine fan blades from causing damage to the aircraft or surroundings in the event of a blade failure and release. Currently, several aircraft engine manufacturers use a titanium alloy described as Ti-6Al-4V for the material from which the containment casings are formed. This nomenclature is used to define a titanium alloy that includes 6% aluminum (Al) and 4% vanadium (V) by weight. While the Ti-6Al-4V alloy is highly functional, the containment performance is less than desired in many applications and the manufacturing or processing cost associated with using this alloy is relatively high.